the bigining of the end
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Damon and Elena short one-shot. Damon: "Elena, I need you to prepare yourself for what I'm about to say!" he was here to say GOODBYE and Elena wasn't ready for that...


**N: **_Ok, so I was watching the spoilers for the upcoming episodes and this idea came to me…enjoy!_

**Prepare yourself for what I'm about to say!**

Elena was all shaking up. She almost lost Bonnie, again, during a complicated spell to protect her. She was pissed at all of them for planning on keeping her away. Like that wasn't enough, now they were preparing to go after Klaus: Bonnie, Jeremy, Isobel, Katherine, Caroline and of course, Damon. They decide Stefan should stay with her and Elena was sure they decided that so he won't let her go after them, she was also sure she will find a way to do just that even with Stefan guarding her. She felt like she should be there…it was her battle after all. She didn't want to be protected, not if that meant all the people she cared about were at risk.

The door opened and she saw Damon walk towards her. He wasn't looking her in the eyes which meant that what he wanted to tell her she won't like it. The moment Damon looked nervously at the floor, Elena knew something is wrong. That moment was the moment Elena figured out…he was here to say goodbye. He was here to let her know he was finally the 'better man' the man she wanted him to be. Her eyes watered and the first tears made their appearance.

"Elena…I…"

"No, no, please don't, please tell me you are _not_ here to say goodbye!"

Elena was looking at him, expecting a denial, expecting him to say something like 'you silly girl, I'm not here to say goodbye, nothing will happen to me, everything will be fine' but that's not what he said.

"Elena, I need you to prepare yourself for what I'm about to say!" he said. His voice sounded all serious…he never sounded so serious.

Elena started shaking her head in denial. She couldn't…she couldn't hear him say it. How on earth can you prepare yourself to hear someone you love tell you they're never coming back, tell you, you might never see them again?

"There's a big chance I'm not coming back from this fight…"

"No, no…" she mumbled between sobs.

"Now, I need you to do something for me…" he continued, ignoring her protests, "…I need you to stay here and _not_ do something stupid, like try to save me. I need to know you're safe."

"What about what _I _need…does anyone care about that?"

"Elena, don't do this…I'm not worth saving. So, this is how it's going to work: I'm going to go there and kick some originals ass…I'm going to fight with all I have and probably die to save you and the people you love."

"Damon…please…'" she begged, but that didn't stop him.

"After tonight you'll be free. I want you to leave your life Elena, let that amazing personality of yours shine! You are a wonderful person Elena Gilbert and it's been an honor knowing you, just like it's going to be an honor dying for you."

He lowered his head and kissed her forehead. For some reason Elena found he's gesture awfully familiar.

"I love you…" he whispered so low that Elena thought she imagined him saying it.

Before she could question it, he disappeared. Elena ran after him down the stairs. She got in the living room just in time to see him walk out the door.

"No, Damon, please stop…stop!"

Someone blocked her way before she had the chance to get to the door. She realized a few seconds later it was Stefan. He was holding her. His arms curled up around her waist, telling her he's not letting her go.

"Stefan, let me go, I have to stop him…let go of me, Stefan, let go!" she was yelling and scratching, trying to break free from his gasp. "Damon, come back!" her eyes were glued on the door, but no one was opening it, "Damon, please, you can't do this to me…I need you…I…I love you!"

Damon could swear his heart started beating again. He whipped away the tears before they even made their way down his cheek. He couldn't believe she said it…she finally admitted she loved him. He made his way back into the house, using his vampire speed.

Elena felt Stefan's arms letting her go. She saw the door open and she ran directly into Damon's arms. Their lips met in a hungry and passionate kiss, because they knew it might be the last time… her fingers where now tangled on the material of his shirt, pulling him closer. His hands were on each side of her face, his thumbs caressing her wet face.

When the pulled back, Elena could barely breathe.

"I have to go, they're waiting for me…" he said and a second later Elena heard the sound of the door closing after him. She turned around to face Stefan. In a split second he was beside her, wrapping his arms around her shaky body. She held her tight as she was crying…crying for his brother…

"I'm sorry…I don't know what happened…" she whispered.

"Shhh, it's ok…"

"I love you…"

"I know, I love you too" he said.

"It's just that…"

"You love him as well" he finished the sentence for her.

"I really didn't know until now…I don't know how it happened."

Damon got out from the house and saw everyone staring at him. No one was talking; no one said anything, not even Katherine. Bonnie and Caroline were crying softly. He knew they heard everything that just happened. Their unbeaten hearts were melting for the love story that ended before it begun…

**N: **_Please if you enjoyed it, leave a review, I love them! _


End file.
